Anguish
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: When Korra feels conflicted about Mako and Asami, she gets a little bit of comforting from Bolin. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Korra.

* * *

Korra sighed. She scrunched her eyes, desperately pushing the tears away at watching Mako comforting Asami. The young Avatar had accepted his heart belonged to her for a while, but it still hurt knowing that her feelings for the handsome firebender would never be reciprocated. They had kissed a while back before Amon's attack at the probending Arena, and he even admitted on having feelings for her. Still…Mako's heart belonged to Asami, and Korra knew he wouldn't break someone else's heart just to be with her.

"We're almost home", Tenzin's voice rang in her ears, snapping Korra from her thoughts. She, the Fire ferret Brothers, Asami, Tenzin, and Lin Bei Fong had just barely escaped from Sato's ambush in his underground Factory and were currently being escorted back to the Air Temple Island by the Metal Bender's Zeppelin. Tenzin and Lin had a bit of injury (Lin with more damage from the Electric attack), but thankfully not too severe. "Lin, are you sure about this?" the Airbender inquired. A minute ago, she had announced on resigning as Chief.

Toph's daughter nodded brusquely, slowly rising from her sitting position. In spite of her injuries, Lin wasn't one to be kept down so easily. "I can't sit around knowing Amon is holding my metalbenders captive", she said firmly. "I must do this".

Tenzin slowly shook his head. He knew Lin wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. "Just be careful", he warned, eyeing her injuries. "I don't want you to rush into it so soon after what happened this evening".

The metalbender sniffed, but said "I won't."

Bolin, who had been staring out the window with Pabu around his neck, was scratching the Fire Ferret's ear tenderly. He sighed and looked over at Korra who was staring at his brother and Asami with unmistakable anguish. The Earthbender knew she loved Mako, even if it killed him inside. Bolin had loved her the moment he saw her sneaking into the probending arena.

But when he walked in on his brother and Korra kissing, it broke his heart into a million pieces. The young man cringed at the memory of him looking pitiful with his flowers for Korra, Pabu on his shoulder gazing at him with sympathy, then running away from the scene crying like a baby. He forgave Korra for what happened and knew it was a one sided love, but it still hurt knowing that her heart belonged to someone else. What hurt him more than his own pain was Korra's unrequited love with his brother. Pabu gently nibbled on his finger, hinting that the Fire Ferret was hungry. "I'll feed you soon boy", Bolin promised, smiling at his furry companion. "As soon as we get to Air Temple Island…"

* * *

"Korra, are you coming inside?" Tenzin asked.

The zeppelin had dropped them off nearly an hour ago, and everyone had already settled in the Air Temple house with Asami and the brothers unpacking and deciding the sleeping arrangements. Korra hadn't moved since they arrived. She'd been standing near the training area, staring at the night sky and lost in her own thoughts.

Tenzin must have been watching her for some time, plus it was probably getting late anyway. "I'll be in bed soon", she said quietly, looking over at her teacher with a forced smile. "I'm just thinking that's all".

Her Airbending master sighed. "Don't take too long". He told her. "You need your rest for tomorrow".

"I won't". She promised, staring back up at the sky. "I just need some time".

It wasn't long until she heard Tenzin leave and scratched her head with a small yawn. "I probably should head inside now", she mumbled. Tenzin talking about rest made her feel sleepy for the first time since returning.

The reason Korra had even been outside for this long was partly due to the outcome of Hiroshi Sato's attack, and of course, her feelings towards Mako again. She honestly did feel bad for Asami and told Mako she needed him for support. Still…it hurt all the same. "Love stinks…" the Avatar muttered, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She had been hoping to cry her frustration out after holding it in during the ride back, but the tears didn't come. It sucked because with all this hurt bottled inside she was afraid of taking her anguish out on someone like Bolin and the last thing she wanted was to hurt the young earthbender again.

Korra nearly flinched. Something was scratching her shoe. "What…?" She looked down to see a pair of ferret eyes blinking up at her with something in his mouth. "Pabu…" She knelt down to give the Fire Ferret a scratch on the head. "What are you doing out here?"

She realized he had a piece of paper in his mouth and carefully took it out, smoothing it a bit as she realized something was written on it.

"Hey Korra", she read out loud. "I noticed you were sad earlier, so I thought you could use some company. Pabu is just the one to help give you a boost in your step. He always does for me. He and Naga can give you some cheering up this evening. I don't mind.

Bolin".

The Avatar smiled. "Oh Bolin…" She whispered, feeling the hot tears surface from her eyes. The Earthbender's kind gesture moved her, knowing someone like him was looking out for her. It made her free to feel emotion again. She carefully scooped up Pabu in her arms, lowering her head to give the Fire Ferret a kiss on the nose. Pabu chirped and licked her face clean from tears in return. Korra giggled. "Thanks". She sniffled. "I needed that".

Giving the Fire Ferret a tender hug, she headed back inside, feeling reassurance from Bolin's action. Little by little, Korra knew she'll be able to move on from the disappointment of Mako and maybe someday, find that special guy in someone else. Maybe he was already nearby. Who knows?

Either way, Korra was going to need her sleep for tomorrow and with Pabu and Naga at her bedside, she'll most definitely feel safe this evening.

* * *

End. Lousy ending, but I felt like writing this down. :P

Korra definitely needed some sort of comfort after this episode.


End file.
